My Doctor, My Tardis, My Travel
by TeamJasperGleek
Summary: I heard that name, I ran, I drove. I opened the door with the Cullens behind me and he said "Izzie?" A mystery comes from Bellas past, he wants to take Bella back on his travels but what happens when the Cullens come. M to be safe. Not Bella/Doctor Love.
1. Chapter One: DayDreaming

I don't own any characters from Twilight or Doctor Who; I'm just messing with them for fun. So please read and enjoy. P.S It's NOT a Bella and Doctor Love Story. Takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse...

Talking. _Thoughts_.

Chapter One

Daydreaming...

Bella POV

Once again I was watching the Cullen family, my family play baseball. Everything had been going well after the whole Italy thing Edward and I are better than ever, Alice if it's possible is even more of a sister, Emmett hugs me every chance he gets, Esme loves cooking for me, Carlisle loves having me around the house, Jasper and I are closer than before. And to my surprise Rosalie and I have become good friends, she explained that she never hated me, she just didn't want me to get hurt.

While I'm watching them play my mind can't help but rewind back to those times before I met the Cullens before I moved back to Forks. The memories of him. He was I actually can't find a word good enough to describe him. If you saw him walking out on the street you'd think he was a normal person, a normal human being. But no, not him, he is far from normal. He is The Doctor.

While I was thinking about all the crazy adventures we had together from The Slitheen to The Daleks we had done a lot together. Anyway while I was thinking about all this I didn't even notice my family come up to me. I had just been staring off into space when Emmett and Jasper started to tickle me. Then I fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, everyone was laughing when finally after a few minutes of me begging they stopped and helped me up.

We started to walk back to the car to say our goodbyes when Edward slipped his hand around me and asked if everything was okay and I just said that I was fine and I was just daydreaming. When in reality even though I loved my family and I loved Edward with every part of me, I still missed travelling in time and space.

Edward POV

I know Bella said she was fine but I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me. These are the times when I really wished I could read her mind. Soon enough my family said goodbye to Bella and I started to drive her home. It was a fairly quick drive home but it was also annoying because it was so quiet not one word was said until we had gotten to her house. We said our goodbyes and an hour later I climbed the window of Bella's room and she was already asleep so I quietly laid down next to her and let her continue sleeping. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow because I would get to spend all day with my angel. My Bella.

Please Read & Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	2. Chapter Two: John Smith

I don't own any characters from Twilight or Doctor Who; I'm just messing with them for fun. So please read and enjoy. P.S It's NOT a Bella and Doctor Love Story. Takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse...

Talking. _Thoughts_.

Chapter Two

John Smith...

The next day...

Bella POV

I was spending today at the Cullens. Carlisle wasn't home from work yet. Alice and Rosalie were talking about a week in the holidays in which they wanted me to spend here. Edward was playing with a strand of my hair and smiling. I was watching Emmett and Jasper playing some game on their new game console, while Esme was reading a book. Then we heard the door open and close. We all greeted Carlisle and went back to what we were doing. He went over to Esme and gave her a peck on the cheek, and then he went up stairs and came back down in new clothes.

When he came down he started to talk about this patient he had talked to today. By now everyone had stopped what they were doing and were listening to Carlisle though again I wasn't really paying attention. He was saying how strange this man was, that he was smiling all the time and that he had been brought in by a women who thought he might be a little crazy. I still wasn't paying attention. Well not until I heard Carlisle say that his name was John Smith.

I hadn't even realised that I was standing by now. Everyone was still sitting and staring at me while I was staring at Carlisle. "What was his name?" was all I could ask, I asked it silently but I knew they could hear me, but still there was no reply. "What was his name?" I asked again, but again no reply they were all just staring at me. They looked really little worried. "What was his name?" I asked one more time but I was nearly at the point where I was yelling.

"J.J. Smith." Carlisle said stuttering at the same time they all looked at me shocked and worried. Then I ran, I ran out the door of the Cullen mansion, I ran surprisingly without falling once, I ran to my car got in and started it up. Then I just drove, I drove out of their driveway and back onto the main road, I drove making my way to the hospital.

Edward POV

What just happened? Everyone was now looking at me. They kept asking me about this guy and what was going on, I just said I had no idea who he was or what was going on. We were all talking at once when Carlisle yelled at us to be quiet. "Now, none of us know who this guy is or how Bella knows him so I suggest we go to the hospital and see Bella so that we can figure this all out." Carlisle said to us, we all nodded our heads in agreement. Carlisle and Esme drove ahead of us in Carlisle's Mercedes while Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I were in my Volvo. Soon enough we were at the hospital and Bella had only just arrived.

We ran over to her at human speed, she had tears in her eyes, not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. She ran into the hospital and we followed her in silence. When we got to the front desk she asked "John Smith?" the nurse just ignored her she then kicked the front desk and nearly yelled "John Smith?" the women just looked at her, said room 17 and pointed the way. Bella followed the direction of the nurse's finger and was counting the door numbers.

Bella POV

I was counting the room numbers and even though I couldn't see the Cullens I knew they were following me and looking at me worriedly. I finally found room 17, I didn't even bother knocking I just burst in. And there he was just staring at me with his wide eyes, his wide grin that was even bigger than the one Emmett would get when he was excited. All he said was one word "Izzie?"

Doctor POV

There she was I couldn't believe it after everything that happened with The Daleks and The Cybermen. I could only say one word "Izzie?"

Please Read & Review... Love Ya... TeamJasperGleek...


	3. Chapter Three: Meetings And Invitations

I don't own any characters from Twilight or Doctor Who; I'm just messing with them for fun. So please read and enjoy. Takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse...

Sorry it has taken me a year! To update, it's just that with every story I do I wait for inspiration to strike me :? And I haven't had any – on any story lately... Now I know that it isn't a really big chapter, but I thought you deserved something, and my friend has convinced me to change this story from a Doctor/Bella non love story to a Doctor/Bella love story... Sorry again, and enjoy...

Talking. _Thoughts_.

Chapter Three

Meetings and Invitations

Bella POV

"Izzie?" I heard him ask, it really is him. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help myself, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, while in the same second he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up and twirled me around. Once he had finally put me down we both started asking questions, "I thought you were dead!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I thought you left." I exclaimed right back, and this continued until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned around to see that the door was closed and the Cullens were looking at us warily, "Um, oh right, well..." I started, but really not knowing what to say, "Maybe you should do some introductions." The Doctor whispered in my ear. "Right, yes introductions, thank you." I said to The Doctor, I pulled Edward to stand in front of The Doctor, "Well, um, Edward meet The Doctor, Doctor meet Edward Cullen... My boyfriend." I said.

The Doctor looked stuck for a minute, but then started to speak "Really Bella, I mean, really?" The Doctor said while pointing between me and Edward, "Well, yea, um... WAIT! You can't be shocked that I have a boyfriend." I said panicking. "What? No I don't care that you have a boyfriend, I'm happy that your happy, but I mean come on, out of all the people in the world you could have chosen, you chose a vampire to be your boyfriend... But I guess if he makes you happy, then I understand." He explained. "Oh, well that makes more sense, and yes he does, extremely happy so thank you for understanding." I said back to him. "Your welcome." He said with a small smile on his face, and for the next minute it was really just awkward silence, until Edward spoke up, "Um, Bella, love, could you please explain how you know this man." I looked over at Edward and the other Cullens and realised that this probably looked weird.

"Oh, Sure. But first, Uh, Doctor, these are the rest of the Cullens, Edward's family. These are Edward's brothers Emmett and Jasper, and their wives, Edward's sisters Rosalie and Alice, and these are Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle. Cullens this is The Doctor." I announced pointing to each person in turn. "I thought your name was John Smith?" Alice asked the doctor. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that, no, John Smith is actually just a cover for who I really am, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor explained. "Doctor who?" Carlisle asked. "Nothing, that's it, just The Doctor." He explained cheerily. "So, I was thinking, I'm going to this ball and I was wondering if you would like to come." The Doctor asked me, I was so excited I wanted to scream, I had missed this so much. "I would LOVE to... But I can't I have to stay here with my family." I said realising it might freak Edward out.

"Oh, right, well you know they could come." He suggested, I wasn't extremely happy that the Cullen's would be coming – if they agreed – but I put on a happy face anyway. "Sure, do you guys wanna come along, it would be so much fun and it means Alice would get to pick some new outfits out for everyone." I said excitedly to the Cullen's, who all looked wary, but Rosalie started to speak "Yes, I mean I don't want to pass up the chance to go to a ball and we can get to know you better Doctor." "Great, dress, in clothing that would be worn to an 18th century ball and we will meet, out the front of the hospital in 2 hours." The Doctor Announced, "So it's a theme ball?" Esme asked, kind of excitedly, The Doctor and I looked at each other and replied together "Sorta."

They all looked a little confused about this, but before they could ask anymore questions I pushed them out the door and said we needed to get costumes, at this Alice squeled and started dragging everyone along. I looked back at The Doctor and he just grinned and winked at me, I closed the door and couldn't help the grin that reached my face, I ran up to the Cullens and took Edwards hand in mine, as we were all walking to exit the room.

Review Please... TeamJasperGleek...


	4. AN

To my lovely loyal readers,

To everybody reading and waiting for the next chapter I want to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in about 9 months it's just been a really hectic year, but I only have about two weeks of the school year left, so I should be updating soon. This message applies to all my stories. In the mean time I would love it if people could give me some ideas on what they want to see happen because I'm really not sure at the moment on what's going to happen.

Thanks,

TeamJasperGleek


End file.
